User talk:Danielroxheaps
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Holly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Karen2310 (talk) 08:04, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Links Links are created by putting two brackets around the intended words to link ie. Liz McDonald. I've done it here without actually linking it to show you. If you preview your work before saving, it will show you whether you've done it correctly.Karen2310 (talk) 21:26, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Katie McDonald Thanks for pointing this out. I've now moved Katie into "Offscreen deaths", although this was dealt with in Episode 3327, it wasn't depicted on-screen. Regards, Karen2310 (talk) 07:03, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :We would have to establish the correct duration of Maria's pregnancy first. She broke down and told Audrey she was pregnant in late-November 2007 and delivered Paul in April 2008 but that's not a clear indication of the exact gestation. If the pregnancy lasted 24 weeks plus, then it can't be deemed a late miscarriage. Karen2310 (talk) 08:15, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Maria was in the last trimester of pregnancy. (When Paul Jr died) so it isn't a Late Miscarriage- Maria got pregnant on 28/08/2007 and Paul Jr was born on 30/04/2008- 8 months and 3 days pregnant Maria was pregnant for. 123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 09:36, August 19, 2017 (UTC)LillyAriMisty123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 09:36, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Sean Tully Hi there. Could you provide a source (ie. an episode number) referencing to Sean's half-sister? Many thanks. Karen2310 (talk) 10:40, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :Hi Karen, Angela was listed as a daughter on Sean's mother Maureen's page. As it hadn't been removed I assumed it was correct. Thanks. Danielroxheaps 23:19, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks Daniel. I didn't even spot it was there - however it's not been sourced. I'll double-check on Episode 6825 (Maureen's second appearance - definitely not mentioned on her first), but I don't have access to that episode right now. It's on the to-do list! All the best. Karen2310 (talk) 09:38, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Hi Karen, if required I can send you a google drive link to that episode? Danielroxheaps 20:34, December 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::I should have it back home, but thanks anyway. Karen2310 (talk) 10:21, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Explosions Episode 5922 (24th December 2004)? --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:44, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Wanted pages list Hi there, sorry it's taken me a while to reply to your query on this. I raised the matter with the technical team at Wikia Central. They are aware there is a problem with access, and there's an open ticket on the bug fix already, but of course, there's higher priority problems for them to concentrate on fixing primarily. All the best. Karen2310 (talk) 19:11, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :Hi thanks for responding I did message them and told them I used to use it often so I could exclude family pages or characters with (___ character) in their name. Danielroxheaps 21:58, March 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Did you ever get any joy with regard this, or find an alternative way of bypassing the cache? Karen2310 (talk) 09:02, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :::Unfortuantely not. They just told me it was on their to-do list I haven't managed to find any alternative methods but am still looking. Danielroxheaps 06:06, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Where to Watch Daniel, do you have transmission times for the extra New Zealand broadcasts?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:17, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :Not currently, but I will be able to closer to the time (11th June) Danielroxheaps 07:20, May 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you. We'll change the template then.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:22, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :::Just found out that the Coronation Street2018 will be Thu and Fri at 9:30pm and Corrie catchup every weekday at 1pm Danielroxheaps 23:12, May 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thank you--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:05, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Thank you again. The evening timeslot isn't a regular one according to the on-line guides (changes by 10-15 minutes or so each night) so I've tried to reflect that on the page.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:38, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :Ah OK thanks for letting me know. They haven't said anything about it on TV and thrown in episodes (replacing programs) without any warning. Danielroxheaps 09:07, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Anniversary Daniel, Thank you so much for your message! It's been hard, hard work over ten years but immensely rewarding! Thank you for your continued support and contributions!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:22, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Blocking Fortunately we don't do it too often so tend to forget that option. Thanks --Karen2310 (talk) 22:19, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Kate Oates Hi Daniel, we've been told that the changeover of producer is in June so it's likely to be August when Iain MacLeod's episodes start airing. David (talk) 08:54, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :Oh I thought the switchover was April and the episodes were June... That's why I was asking, if you knew a specific date. Thanks. Danielroxheaps 09:38, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Characters leaving temporarily Hi Daniel. I do see your argument but I think that has to be judged on a case by case basis, and more specifically, the character's "intention". With Rosie, she announced on Episode 9477 that she's got a job for six months in Japan - not sure where you think there's a spoiler by not adding "2018 departures" information?? - and her intention is to come back - so it's a six month work placement - nothing more. If the announcement was different, then sure... we'd just not know what the intention was. Now I put myself in the same scenario... I'm still a resident of my own property, just the same as if I'd gone on a two week vacation - because I haven't moved out lock, stock and barrel. We did the same with Fiz when she went to Wolverhampton to nurse Cilla - when again it was always the character's intention to return. We also did exactly the same with Emily Bishop - and kept her as a current character (with no departure details added at all) until we had to face the sad reality that as time passed, it looked unlikely that Eileen Derbyshire would return. Karen2310 (talk) 07:12, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :Ah apologies, I no longer which this show and by what I had read it looked like Rosie was leaving. I guess it's different when the character is on a __ work placement or says "I'll be back in three weeks", but with Emily and possibly Fiz, I do think it's a spoiler as there are characters that have departed saying "I'll be back" or something along the lines, but didn't return. Danielroxheaps 07:50, June 11, 2018 (UTC) ::You no longer watch the show? This could cause problems if you remain active on the site as you'll be making edits on what you've read elsewhere rather than what you've seen. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 13:44, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :::I make minor edits and plan to maybe help out with creating a few character pages on older episodes and crew pages once I've finished a few things on the other wikias I work on. Danielroxheaps 21:43, June 11, 2018 (UTC) thanks mate for helping :) (Spice boys (talk) 00:36, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :No problem, mate! Danielroxheaps 01:51, June 26, 2018 (UTC) sure mate and mate i have a question are you on YouTube? because im Zombiestfever on YouTube (Spice boys (talk) 22:11, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :Yes I am. Oh wow had no idea. Welcome to wikia :) cool thanks mate your welcome too :) (Spice boys (talk) 22:20, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Strange question here, but what could the character of Rosie Webster have been doing in Japan after Decemeber? I only ask as I get that actress Helen Flanagan may still be on maternity leave, however wouldn't you say that the show only covered the departure for six months. I mean we will probably find out when or if she returns, however until then what are the best theories of what she was up to in Japan? Also I do understand that this query can be seen as a weird and possibly slightly immature by the way, but you know, what are your thoughts is the true question I am asking here. Grandpa Lo68 (talk) 11:07, June 30, 2019 (UTC) List of deaths The protection on the page only restricts editing for unregistered contributors. Karen2310 (talk) 09:28, July 1, 2018 (UTC) :That's the tricky one! it doesn't seem to be clear whether it was after before or after midnight on 31st May when he was knocked down or whether or not he was killed instantly. I would definitely suggest we'd have to list it under off-screen deaths (as long as the character name remains unlinked) Just struggling with the date. I guess an element of discretion can be used since it's a pretty unique listing. Karen2310 (talk) 10:00, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Formatting So it does! I hadn't realised. Please put such reasons in the edit summaries from now onwards. Other similar pages will need to be changed for similar writers and directors.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 12:11, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :Editing on mobile doesn't give you that option unfortunately, and I find it hard to use the full site on mobile. Danielroxheaps 21:13, July 7, 2018 (UTC) TV Times synopsis Hi Daniel, thanks for the question, please forgive the delay in answering but I'm away for a week with limited internet access. All the older synopsis came from the back issues held by the British Newspaper Library. They were stored at Colindale in North West London but since 2014 have been transferred to Boston Spa in Yorkshire, though with 48 hours appointment can also be transported for viewing at St Pancras in London, dependent on whichever is nearest to you. There is no charge for this service. If you aim to do the same for the Emmerdale site, be warned that it will take many, many visits to complete! It took me two years of going most Saturdays to do 8000+ Corrie episodes!!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 15:59, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know this. I am hoping to move to Yorkshire in the future so if it all works out I will have to start visiting every weekend for nearly two years! Again thanks very much. Danielroxheaps 01:49, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Character profile Daniel, please don't forget that we write our character profiles in the past tense.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:56, August 3, 2018 (UTC) :Apologies, I don't usually use past tense on Emmerdale nor Hollyoaks. Thanks for the reminder. Danielroxheaps 09:10, August 3, 2018 (UTC) ::No problems!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 10:33, August 3, 2018 (UTC) 1/10/1975 ITV have generously granted us access to view, take notes and images of a lot of episodes, including 1/10/75. we've also viewed it at the BFI before now--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:48, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Edit summaries Thank you for bringing that issue to our attention, however I think you appreciate why we're asking this of everyone now - especially with regard to information that should be sourced - and more specifically, amendments or additions to infoboxes. I can't speak for the other admins, but let me give you a couple of good examples I've encountered. One character article had some information added - editor stated that another character had mentioned it in dialogue - we have absolutely no idea what decade, year, month, week or episode number, so how do we possibly find reference to it? Again similarly, another editor added a brother's name to a character's infobox and stated he was named in an episode in 1989. It took me over four hours to watch every single clip of that character, for that year, to verify it. Perhaps if you're unable to add a summary, it would be helpful to quote sources on the article's talk page? - at least then, we'll still have the relevant information to hand. All the best. Karen2310 (talk) 06:42, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :Apologies for the delay in getting back to you. Although your ideas should not be dismissed totally, I'm not entirely sure we need to add further alerts as it were. If the Community Messages section gets amended or added to, there's a notification that pops up on the bottom right of the screen which reads "Community Messages have been updated". This notification appears regardless if you're logged in or not. Similarly, if you are logged in and there's an addition or amendment to your personal user talk page, the notification reads "You have new messages". While it's impossible to force contributors to actually read what's written, the notification systems are already there in place. Karen2310 (talk) 09:44, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Reg Holdsworth Thanks for the info Daniel and for putting the question. I had no idea this almost unique crossover had occurred! I would add it to his page under the "other information" section and to his list of appearances page in the same manner as we've done for characters in spin-offs such Leonard Swindley and Steve McDonald. I note there's no page yet on the Emmerdale wiki for this spin-off. Once that'd done, it would be nice to link the two references to that site. Thanks again.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 10:38, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Kia ora Hi! I'm surprised you hadn't come across me earlier. I was the first author of New Zealand and more recently I created 2018 catch-up options for New Zealand viewers. Too bad you're not watching as keenly as before, but maybe visiting England will revive that! You may have already noticed that I've given my opinion about the suggested merger of your Shortland Street wikia with the other one. --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:35, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Brush ups I made a page for Carly and Dog Walker (Episode 9801) yesterday however I'm not sure if they could do with a brush up or not, once again thanks for the recreation of the Millie Gibson page, I mean I think they are good but since you helped earlier, do you mind giving me a hand and checking for me? How do you do default sorts and link infoboxes? Grandpa Lo68 (talk) 11:00, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Could you add an image and List Of Appearences to the DC Ahmadi page, please and thank you. I tried myself yesterday but it's hard to do on IOS. So could you do me those couple of favours please? Thanks again. Grandpa Lo68 (talk) 10:41, July 3, 2019 (UTC) So around about when can you do the DC Ahmadi LOA? Sorry just curious is all. To find each episode quicker I suggest you find Mushi Noor DC Ahmadi corrie episodes on IMDB, and after that note and link the LOA to the episode pages that are on this wiki. Thanks again.Grandpa Lo68 (talk) 16:37, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Chinese "version" of Corrie. Interesting! Granada helped several companies over the years on such projects. IIRC they even allowed the BBC into their premises in 1984 when they were setting up EastEnders.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 17:12, November 3, 2019 (UTC)